Give a little, get a little
by GamerLUPO
Summary: Sometimes you have to give in a little for desired result. K18. Oneshot.


**Fan Fiction:** Dragonball Z

**Title:** Give a little, get a little

**Summary:** Sometimes you have to give in a little to get a desired result! K x 18 Oneshot

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Dragonball Z" or any of the characters from it.

**Give a little, get a little**

Night had settled over the little island where the Kame house was located. Dinner had ended hours ago, the dishes were done and sitting in the white dish rack and all was serene. Inside, the small family sat in the living room. Krillin, clad only in a navy blue shirt and a pair of orange jersey shorts, occupied the right side of the sofa along with his daughter Marron, who was wearing her favorite pink overalls and wearing her yellow socks. Eighteen occupied the right side of the sofa, sporting a pair of dark blue Capri's and a white tank, thumbing through a magazine while Krillin was flicking through channels.

It was around this time that little Marron let out a loud yawn, making her father cease in his channel surfing and look in her direction with a slight smile on his face.

"Gettin' tired, eh, kiddo?"

Rubbing her eyes the young girl nodded sleepily, her blonde pigtails swaying as she moved her head. Krillin placed the remote on the table in front of him, rose from his seat and picked up his drowsy daughter. Before taking her up to her room Krillin brought her over to her mother to say their goodnights.

"G'night, mommy."

"Goodnight, baby."

Eighteen puts the magazine down onto her lap, takes her little girl in her arms and hugs her, giving her a kiss on her cheek and undoing her pigtails. Marron gives her mama a peck on her cheek and goes back with her father. Krillin winks at Eighteen before taking their little girl up to bed, getting her usual reaction of rolling her eyes at him and waving him off.

Krillin nears the stairs when he feels Marron tugging on his sleeve.

"Wait, daddy! Do the 'thing' first!"

"Heheheh! You want me to do that? Right now? Well, I dunno. What does mommy think?"

As if on cue 18 looks up from her reading and sees Krillin and Marron looking in her direction, obviously waiting for some kind of signal of her approval.

With a knowing smile 18 nods her head and instantly makes Marron beam in her father's arms.

"Okay! Get ready, kiddo!"

Krillin raised Marron up into the air sat her on his shoulders, holding onto her by her ankles while she hung onto his shirt. Bracing her, Krillin jogged up the stairs. Once he got to the top, he leaned back as if he were about to fall backwards.

"Oh, no! Marron, I'm gonna fall! You gotta save us!"

Hearing his words, but not alarmed by them, Marron went into a fit of excited laughter as she hung onto him with a tighter hold on his shirt.

"Yay! I get to save daddy!"

Krillin jumped up slightly as he went backwards, making them go into the air above the stairs. Controlling his ki Krillin maneuvered them so that they were now upside down and suspended in the air. He lowered them slowly, giving Marron her cue. Marron stretched her hands out and her palms touched the step below them. She let out a playful grunt as she exaggerated a forceful push with her small arms, making them go back up into the air. From where 18 sat, it looked like an over exaggerated back-flip, minus the gravity. Still, their nightly game of "Daddy/Daughter slinky" never failed to make her smile, a warm feeling seeping into her chest every time.

Krillin flipped them upright and set his bare feet on the wooded floor, letting out a loud sigh of relief.

"Whew! That was close. You saved us, Marron! Now, ready to go forward?"

"Yeah! Yeah! Forward! Let's go forward!"

"Alright!"

Holding onto his daughter Krillin took one step forward and jumped ahead. Like a kitten at play Marron outstretched her little arms again and her palms landed on the same step as before. This time when she pushed them up into the air, instead of going up toward the top of the stairs, Krillin raised them up into the air and stayed suspended in the air upside down. This made Marron let out another fit of excited laughter, her cheeks turning red from the force of her laughs.

"Oh, no! We're stuck in the air!"

"What are we gonna do, daddy?" Marron called out playfully.

"We gotta sweep the air out from under us. I'm gonna swing you a bit, okay? See if that help us outta this. Ready? Hang on!"

Slowly Krillin began to swing Marron, holding onto her legs as he did. Marrons' hair swayed as she did, letting her arms dangle in front of her all the while laughing and giggling.

From where she sat Eighteen saw her daughter and husband having loads of fun. Placing the magazine in her hands down onto the coffee table Eighteen tiptoed towards them, catching a swinging Marron and wrapping her arms around her laughing little girl while scaring the crap out of her father. Eighteen stayed suspended in the air with little Marron in her arms while Krillin clutched at his chest, trying to catch his breath again. Marron giggled and pointed at her winded father.

"Mommy scared daddy!"

"Whew! Yeah. Hah, a big scare!"

Eighteen chuckled lightly in amusement and gave her daughter a raspberry on her cheek, making the little girl in her arms wiggle around and giggle loudly. From the sideline Krillin witnessed the tender moment between his girls and smiled proudly. Even Eighteen had her moments of playfulness, which were rare commodities to come by, but Krillin wouldn't trade them for all the zeni in the world.

The two beautiful blondes began to wind down, Marron stretching her little arms and letting out a loud yawn simultaneously. With one more goodnight Eighteen handed Marron over to Krillin and went back to the sofa to resume her reading. Krillin takes Marron up to her room and tucks her into her little bed. Just before he could turn to the door Marron calls out to him, stopping him.

"What is it, sweetheart?"

"You tuck me into bed all the time but I never see you tuck mommy in, daddy."

"Uh….I…well, um…that is, you see-!"

"Won't mommy get scared if you don't tuck her in too? I would get scared if you didn't tuck me in and I don't want mommy to get scared."

At hearing this Krillin let out a knowing laugh and turned back to his daughter, seeing the concern in her eyes.

"Now listen, kiddo. You know your mom's a pretty strong woman, right?"

She nods her head in response and he goes on.

"Heh! So much so, I think the boogeyman would probably be scared of her."

Marron giggled at her fathers little joke.

"But daddy, Mommy's a girl too. And you're her fella, right?"

"Oh, boy. You been watching those country soaps again?"

Krillin sees Marron just smile sweetly at him, the same obvious smile she did as a baby when she would go number two in her diapers.

"Uh-huh. Still, if it'll make you feel better, I'll make sure to tuck mommy into bed tonight. How's that sound, kiddo?"

He doesn't have to wait too long for her reply as Marron sleepily nods her head. She settles into the sheets, with Krillin adjusting her pillow, lets herself sink into her mattress with her stuffed animals around her and slowly drifts off into her sleep. Krillin runs his fingers through her bangs and gives her a kiss on her brow before turning out the lights and leaving her room.

He releases the knob and turns away from the door only to bump into Eighteens waist, making him gasp in alarm and fall back onto his rear, groaning.

"I swear, I'm gonna have a heart attack one of these days."

If Eighteen knew anything well about her husband, it was that he never failed to make her laugh, even when he didn't mean to. That and a few other things he did so well.

Quirking a grin she moves past him and opens the door quietly and peeks in to see a sleeping Marron tucked snugly and securely and with a content smile no less! Satisfied, Eighteen quietly closes the door.

"She finally fell asleep, eh?"

Now back on his feet Krillin dusts himself off while rubbing his rear.

"Yeah. I'm starting to run out of ideas to tire her out. But its natural, I guess. She takes after you so much, I'm not surprised at her boundless energy."

"Oh?"

The inquiring inflexion in her tone made Krillin flinch and stutter nervously.

"Er, that is, it's a great thing, really! Better to take more after her mother! After you, Eighteen!"

"Be quiet, you're stuttering again."

"Er, right. Ahem, sorry. I'm, uh, gonna get an ice cream outta the freezer."

Letting out a heavy breath Krillin went back downstairs and into the kitchen. Levitating Krillin opened the freezer door at the top of the fridge and looked around inside the cold box. Frost was building up on a bag of frozen vegetables that sat wedged between two blue ice trays. He found the box of ice pops at the back of the freezer, the words "Grape 'n' crème" in bold, yellow letters splashed across the display, reached into the cardboard box and took one.

Ice cream in hand Krillin returned to the living room. As he enters he sees that Eighteen now occupied the left side of the sofa, still thumbing through the same magazine as before, but now the TV was switched off. Letting out an inward groan Krillin ventured back to the sofa and sat at the right side.

"Can I turn the TV back on?"

He would've done it himself but he saw that the remote was wedged between Eighteens' right thigh and the cushion of the sofa, a tempting but dangerous place.

"No." She answers simply, not taking her eyes away from her reading.

"Eh, alright."

Defeated, Krillin lays on his back with one arm beneath his head and just stares blankly up at the ceiling of the Kame house, letting his mind wander as he slowly ate away at his ice cream. In a normal relationship, if the girl wouldn't surrender the remote it would be grounds for a playful fight to ensue but since this was no ordinary relationship and she was no ordinary girl, there would be no playful struggle. He'd just end up having his butt handed to him anyways so he just went along with it. Actually, just lounging there on the sofa while Eighteen read her magazine was pretty relaxing. Everything was calm, quiet and peaceful…a little too peaceful. Now that he thought about it, the last time it was this quiet Krillin had seen Master Roshi and Oolong trying to install a hidden camera in the bathroom, ensuring Eighteens' wrath upon the perverts and having to stay in the hospital for two weeks, not that master Roshi minded being tended to by young nurses.

"W-Wait a minute! Where's-?"

He bolted upright as he came to the conclusion that Roshi and Oolong were up to something again and he wasn't sure if reasoning with his wife would be enough to save any of them.

Krillins words were cut short as his face stopped just a hairs breadth away from Eighteens face, their foreheads almost touching. He may have lacked in strength compared to Goku and the others, herself included, but Krillin well made up for in timing and tact, his quick instinct as impeccable as ever.

She didn't even bat an eye as Krillins face came close to hers, her composure as calm as ever while he blushed and became instantly nervous, a trait she never tired of.

"The old man and the pig went out for drinks at their usual place. At this rate, I doubt they'll be back anytime soon."

She saw Krillin breathe out a sigh of relief as he sank back into his sitting place, clasping his hand over his eyes in an attempt to calm his nerves.

"Oh, man! That's a relief! I thought they'd be up to something again. I swear, those two are worse than stalkers!"

His breathing began to even out and Krillin removed his hand from over his eyes. To his surprise Eighteen hadn't moved from where she was. Getting a better look at her current position he could see she was on her hands and knees', looming over him but what struck him as odd was her look of uncertainty, as if pondering what to do next. Sort of a "should I or shouldn't I" kind of dilemma.

"Uh, Eighteen? Babe, are you okay?"

Hearing Krillins' voice Eighteen blinked her eyes as her mind was yanked back into reality. Moving her eyes she saw a confused Krillin staring up at her from where he lay. Did he see a blush just now?

"O-Of course I'm okay! I just….wanted to stretch my legs, that's all. I've been sitting here on this couch since we finished dinner so my legs are a little restless. That a crime?"

"No, no! You just caught me off guard, that's all!"

After he ceased in his nervous chuckling Krillins' eyes linked with hers and the two locked their gazes onto each other. The atmosphere was tense but was not intimidating; the phrase "walking on eggshells" came to mind. Without even thinking Krillin thrusts his ice cream in front of Eighteen with an inquisitive look on his face.

"Want some, baby?"

She pondered over this for a moment, a faint look of disappointment on her face before she shrugged her shoulders, leaned her head downward and bit off a chunk of ice cream. Finding it to her liking Eighteen takes the ice cream from Krillins hand, much to his dismay, and takes another bite from it, now claiming it as hers.

It was at this point that she took Krillin by surprise yet again. Out of all the things that Krillin had experienced in his little life, this simple gesture of comfort by far took the cake.

Holding the ice cream between her lips Eighteen lowers herself down into Krillins middle, letting herself sink into his body and pressing her abdomen against his, his legs at her sides. She adjusted herself until she found a comfortable enough spot on top of him and Eighteen soon settled. Her feet dangled over the edge of the sofa and she let her slippers fall from her feet, bringing them up and nestling her head into the crook of his neck, making light slurping sounds as she resumed eating the ice cream.

Krillin was beside himself with pure joy but his cautious nature masked it well, his body slightly tense. He dared to test the waters and brought up his arms so that he could wrap them around her waist as casually as humanly possible. She moved slightly against him.

"Mmm, this'll do."

"Eh? 'Do'?"

"Well, yeah. You told Marron that you would tuck me in tonight. Not exactly what I had in mind but this is good enough."

"Heheh. You heard that, did ya?"

She felt his body relax beneath her and she quirked a quick smile.

"Yup."

Though it shamed her to admit it, the real reason for her eager advances was that Eighteen had felt a slight twinge of jealousy towards her daughter who was, upon her undetected eaves dropping, being showered by her fathers doting affection as she was being put to bed. The tender, touching moment seeing her husband and her daughter left Eighteen feeling in the mood for "tender moments" herself. Was that even right? Damn her organic needs!

"Yeah, she wouldn't go to sleep otherwise. Uh, by the way, you got some of that ice cream left?"

Eighteen looks to the ice cream in her hand, the melting substance reduced to a single mushy and cold blend of purple and white, a single bite. Looking between her hand and Krillin, Eighteen takes the last of the ice cream into her mouth, cleaning the stick and tossing it over her shoulder.

"H-Hey! I only wanted a bi-"

Once again his words were cut short. Placing her hands on both sides of his face Eighteen pulled Krillin towards her and mashed their faces together, feeding him the bit of ice cream from her mouth. Krillin felt as Eighteen used her tongue to pry his lips open and moving her tongue to slip the sweet and melted treat into his mouth. She heard the gulping sound his throat made as he swallowed the contents in his mouth. Still her lips lingered on his, lightly sucking on his lower lip. Krillin responded by lightly digging his fingers into her hair and moving his lips against hers. After a heated while she released Krillins lips from hers, the little detaching movement making a low smack-like sound as they parted.

She raised her head and looked down at him, seeing him reeling with a blush and a goofy grin on his face. It made her smile to see that she could still make him do that, even after all that they had been through. Eighteen was glad to see the relationship between Krillin and their daughter was a strong one, now a day's not many men take such an interest in their offspring but with Krillin, there was love and pride with him and Marron. That was one part of it. As affectionate as Krillin was to their daughter, it was Eighteen who knew the most intimate, most carnal side of him, something only she had access to.

At that moment, they were locked in lustful gazes with a light blush on their faces, the glaze in their eyes reflecting their immediate thought before giving in to their own rising desires.

'We gotta get more of this ice cream!'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Yawning and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes Marron makes her way downstairs. Surprisingly she was the first one to wake up in the entire house. When she had looked at her alarm clock in her room before coming downstairs it had read 9:45am. Good thing it was the weekend, she thought to herself.

Upon going to the living the first thing to catch her attention was that she couldn't smell breakfast being made. Usually it was her father who would be up and making breakfast while her mother would be watching the news while drinking a cup of coffee. But no one was in the kitchen or at the table. She ventured further into the living room.

Coming around the sofa Marron is relieved to see her mommy and daddy asleep on the couch with a thick blanket covering them. They were lying close to each other and they were smiling in their sleep, her mothers head nestled comfortably under her fathers chin. Marron walks over to her sleeping parents, oblivious to the various articles of clothing as well as a lone popsicle stick she was stepping on, and gives both of them a kiss on their cheeks before she makes her way to the kitchen to fix herself a bowl of her favorite cereal.

**-End**

**A/N: Heh, my first K18 fan fic! I gotta admit, I was having a hard time keeping this one "clean" but I succeeded (I think) So! Review, comment, flame, whatever you feel! Just leave something, if you can plz. If I get enough review saying so, I'll make an "Extended" version of this one. Later!**


End file.
